1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for performing a data communication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Primary functions of a mobile terminal according to a related art include a message transmission and a voice call. Yet, owing to the developments of the information communication technology and the convergence technology, a mobile terminal turns into a complex digital device. For instance, as digital cameras are released into markets, they are rapidly replacing analog film cameras. As a digital camera is accompanied with an advanced camera sensor technology, a mobile terminal having a digital camera function absorbed therein jeopardizes or replaces the digital camera. Yet, the mobile terminal is inferior to the digital camera genuinely focused on camera functions. In particular, as the mobile terminal performs functions more diverse than those of the digital camera, the mobile terminal is more inconvenient than the digital camera in accessing a corresponding function, executing a corresponding function, checking data, printing an image, and the like.
Recently, as a mobile terminal is connected to a printable device by wire/wireless, an image in the mobile terminal can be outputted. However, after a gallery application has been activated in the mobile terminal, a desired image is selected to be printed out. Subsequently, if a print is requested by selecting a menu button in the mobile terminal, the printable device is selected and a wire/wireless communication protocol is activated. Then, the desired image is outputted through the selected printable device. Thus, the image printing process requires complicated steps and takes considerable time, thereby causing inconvenience to a user of the mobile terminal. Such inconvenience interrupts a re-execution or reuse of a corresponding function or application, thereby causing a problem of dissatisfaction with the mobile terminal and a problem of a decline in concern about a product purchase.